dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeterna Superi/Archive 3
RE: Parents & Children Of course, let's RP them! Both pairs for Annabelle, and Rey for Dunstan. Though I think maybe we should do one first and then the other. Like maybe Alyss first, then the other potential adopter? I'm not sure if you get what I'm saying, heh. At the same time, we can do Rey/Dunstan? Maybe at Lil Bundles? For Seraphina Re: School's been keeping me really busy, so don't expect fast replies. On here, preferably. Pairing in mind? Auror Psych Evals Hey ^_^ I was just wondering if you planned to continue the evals or if it was mostly a just-make-sure-everyone-posts thing? I've got like twenty seven tabs open atm so I'm trying to clear out xD 05:24, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Ouch, finals. I hope they go/went well for you! Wasn't trying to rush you or anything, just prioritize :P I lowkey want to rp them out, but if you want to lighten your load we can just say they happened. Up to you! 05:31, January 17, 2018 (UTC) re: No, it's not finals week, I'm just putting in the effort into school that I should've put the first semester xD. I'm actually doing homework, being responsible, and looking for where I want to go after high school. I'm probably going to be semi-active as well as not make anymore characters for now on DARP, while focusing more on Mirrorworld because I have more ideas over there xD. I'm glad to see that you're still here, though :D. It always makes me happy to see you around. For Alyss Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:57, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Header thingy https://i.imgur.com/wCdUsQG.jpg That thingy ^^ I like it. I was wondering if I could use the coding, kinda make my own version of it? 23:52, January 27, 2018 (UTC) RE: Valencia & Lilian Of course! If you pick a location for them, I'd be happy to start it!! So... How would you feel about a Texas/Poppy RP? :v RP Since Texas left the History class could Anna come find her after? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:10, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Sure! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:14, February 8, 2018 (UTC) For the Head of Hufflepuff 18:06, February 8, 2018 (UTC)|text= I want to call a meeting for the Headmaster, Deputy, and the Heads. I have a program proposition I would like all of your opinions and votes on.}} I'll start an RP in the Staffroom. Pulling out of the election What you did today is something that we don't accept from aspiring admin team members. We need to know our team members - especially those currently applying to join it - are reliable and have their head in the game. By leaving the race for any administrative position when voting opens, you are not demonstrating that qualities we're looking for in our team members. What you did today cannot happen again. Once you make a commitment, you're expected to see it through. That's also why I expressed frustration and anger when you decided to just magically add yourself back into the running. That is not allowed. You decide these things before voting begins. Afterwards, it's not tolerated. It doesn't matter whether or not it's been done before - I noticed now, and I'm henceforth putting a stop to incidents such as this one. It's a shame that you felt the need to follow this course of action, but I reiterate: you need to speak of the topic with the person running the vote, lest you want to come across as unreliable and discourage others from voting for you. Pettiness is also something we don't condone here, nor do we condone taking DARP-related issues to other wikis - especially CHBRPW. This better be the first and last time I catch you spilling issues here over there. Regardless of affiliations, what happens here stays here. Had you seen the vote through, you'd have come to realize that people would have found it in them to give you a chance. Moreover, rash decisions like this one make that difficult. Every action has consequences, and the consequences of you pulling out were Lissy's promotion to AI's rollback. I expect you to learn your lesson from this incident, I really do. HG So I did some research on what you've plagued Alyss with so that I could more accurately RP things from Hope's end. ....you're not exactly RPing it very accurately. It starts in the first trimester, and is nearly always over by 20 weeks. It most often plagues young moms/first time moms, moms of multiples, and moms who are overweight, along with other hereditary causes. It's highly uncommon (1/100 moms get it) and while obviously it's possible given her older age, it's not her first baby, and she's not having twins/triplets... and her model isn't overweight in the slightest. Please do a better job of better representing the things you choose to RP with your characters, rather than just picking some random horrible thing and putting it on your chars for the sake of drama. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:52, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Distractions and Gilmore Girls Hey! Sorry! I got distracted and completely forgot I had chat open xD Promise I wasn't ignoring you! Chasers needed Hey, the ravenclaw/slytherin game is still going on, and I think Lissy is waiting on Chasers to post. Please do. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:10, February 19, 2018 (UTC)